As long as man has been a collector or a recipient of cards, letters, trinkets, and other miscellaneous articles which can be displayed for purposes of decoration, the problem has existed as exactly how to store the articles, cards etc. for presentation purposes. Several ideas with respect to presentation have been advanced, and include various wall mounted hangers or holders, as well as several shelf type supports.
However, given the sporadic and usually seasonal receipt of most of these articles, i.e., christmas, birthdays, etc., the prospect of a wall mounted, or other semipermanent, hanger is not well conceived. Firstly, the wall or other mounting surface is scarred in some respect by the mounting hardware, and secondly, owing to the fact of seasonal receipt, one article holder or support may not suit the next season or article receipt occasion. Hence, another holder must be produced, hung, etc. All in all, the prior art systems are cumbersome and generally ill suited to sporadic or seasonal use.
The present invention is directed to solving the problems presented in the prior art by providing an easily erectable, pleasingly appearing, easily disassembleable and stored support.